


If These Sheets Were States

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Albert is studying abroad for the year. Race is sad. Finch is a good friend. And it rains a lot.





	If These Sheets Were States

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the All Time Low song of the same name, which is what inspired this fic. (I highly suggest you listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDhoDYBGX18))  
> Enjoy!

It's raining again, it's always raining, or at least it feels like that to Race. It's April and the rain never stops, the New York sky is in a constant state of grey. It's been eight months since he's last seen Albert, face to face, not across a laptop screen. Sure he talks to Al everyday, but it only alleviates the grey for the hour or so they call, and when that's done the cold settles back into Race's heart. It's a vicious cycle, but it's worth it, or so he reminds himself, he only has to last a few more weeks. He only has to last through finals before he can drive to the airport and finally hug his boyfriend again. He only has to endure the five hour time difference for a few more weeks. 

Race doesn't know if he can make it. Between his workload almost tripling on top of hours long rehearsals he's barely making it from day to day without collapsing from exhaustion at the end of each one.

This is where Race is currently, fighting off exhaustion as he slumps into his and Finch’s dorm room. His knees and back hurt like hell, he has an essay due in eight hours that's only part way finished, and he needs to talk to Albert if he wants to stay sane. So naturally he falls on to his bed, face first into the pillows. His dance bag hits the floor with an unceremonious thud and clink of tap shoes.

“You look like shit Racer,” Finch says, absently typing away on his laptop. 

Race retorts with something that sounds like, “No shit, asshole.” But since his face is still mashed into the bed it's hard to decipher. 

“Go take a shower, you'll feel better.” Finch prods his side as he walks by to make more coffee. 

Race just groans and rolls over, “I don't want to move for another forty years.” 

Finch sighs, “I will not have you wallowing in whatever it is you're about to wallow in, now go shower so I don't have to smell your sweaty dancerness as I finish up my lab report. And then you can Skype your boyfriend so I don't have to hear you complain.” Ever the loving roommate Finch has a point that Race can't really argue with. He does smell pretty bad after two back to back practices. 

After dragging himself to the bathroom Race showers, it makes him a little more awake, and a little less dead from pain. He throws on one of the sweatshirts Albert (purposely) left. It's a little big since Albert likes his clothes a bit bigger than necessary, and it's soft and warm. Race had put off washing it for as long as he could so it would still smell like Albert, but he ended up washing it a month ago because it was getting kinda gross. 

He pulls his hands into the too long sleeves, wishing he didn't have to rely on a sweatshirt for comfort. He wishes he didn't have 4,000 miles separating him and Albert. He’s been wishing a lot of things lately.

“Feel better?” Finch asks, concern lacing his voice, as Race walks back into their room.

Race nods, already opening up his laptop. His desktop makes his heart clench, it's a selfie he took with Albert over the summer. Race was smiling as Albert placed an over exaggerated kiss to his cheek at the top of a ferris wheel. It makes him think of warm weather and cotton candy, and all of the stuff he hasn't had since Albert left at the start of the year.

He almost forgets why he opened his computer until the Skype tone starts ringing. Answering it immediately Albert's face fills the screen. 

“Hey babe,” Race greets as Albert yawns. 

“Hey.” Race feels some of his stress leave as he listens to Albert, “How was your day?” 

“Tiring, back hurts a bit, Medda had us work on ballet for three hours. How about yours?” Race pulls the collar of the sweatshirt over his nose, but it doesn't smell like Albert's soap anymore, hasn't for a while. 

“It was pretty good, the professor took us out to show us some of the historical parts of town.” Albert continues to talk about his day with great detail, Race nods along just happy to hear Albert's voice after a long day. It's like laying in the sun after swimming all day, or wrapping up in a soft blanket after being out in the snow. Whatever it is, it feels like home.

“I miss you Albie,” Race whispers when Albert finally stops talking.

“I miss you too Tony, I miss you so much you have no idea.” Albert's voice is soft, “I love you, and we only have a few more weeks of this.” 

“I love you too.” Race sighs, “It's just really hard sometimes, the waiting and just, being alone sometimes.” 

“I know Racer, trust me I know. But the time will go by faster than you realize.” Albert smiles softly, “I promise.” 

Race huffs, “If you say so.” 

“Aw c'mon babe, is there anything else you miss about me or is it just my charming presence?” This gets Race to crack a small grin of his own. 

“Oh, I don't know,” He taps his chin thoughtfully, “Maybe I miss being able to kiss you, and maybe you're an amazing cuddler.” 

Albert laughs, “Well when I get home I promise you'll get to kiss me as much as you want.” 

“Okay,” Race settles further into the single pillow he has, a yawn fighting it's way out. 

“You should sleep it's what, midnight?” Albert tries to figure the time difference in his head. 

“One, it's almost one in the morning.” It's really only 12:42 but that's close enough.

“Race!” Albert's eyes go wide.

“Hey, you called me! And it's Friday, meaning no class tomorrow!” Race protests, stifling another yawn.

“Goodnight dumbass,” Albert says exasperatedly, shaking his head.

“Goodnight asshole.” Race ends the call, the quiet of the room suffocating without Albert's voice.

~•~

The next three weeks pass by in a blur of grey skies and sleep deprivation. His calls with Albert have become more and more important, all while Finch is trying to keep him from totally falling apart in the meantime. Studying for finals is going about as well as it always had, meaning he's up at all hours of the night trying to learn subjects his professors can't teach for shit. It doesn't help that he has extra rehearsals scheduled since their end of year showcase is coming up the week after exams. He's also pretty sure most of his bloodstream is caffeine and sugar. He's a mess to say the least.

It's raining again when he comes out of his last exam, the sky pouring out it's soul onto the poor college students below. It does nothing to improve Race's already low mood. He's positive failed after he bullshitted the entire essay. 

Race manages to run all the way back to the the dorms, his raincoat the only bright thing against the sodden grey day. And of course by the time he steps inside the rain petters out to a light drizzle. Race swears the weather is mocking him.

“Oh what the actual fuck?” He's already yanking the atrociously green coat off, water droplets flying everywhere, not even caring. All he wants to do is wrap up in a blanket and sleep for the rest of the week.

“I would say we're lucky it held off as long as it did, wouldn't you?” A voice says behind him. 

Race whips around. It can't be. There's no way.

But it is, standing there in the dimly lit entryway is Albert. Albert, who shouldn't be home for another four days. Albert who looks very much dry and happy to see Race. 

“You're back.” Race launches onto Albert in a hug, his head tucked into the crook of Albert's neck, clutching on like he's never going to let go.

“I'm back.” Albert buries his face in Race's curls, hugging back as tightly as he can. 

Race can't help it, he starts crying. Tears starting to wet the fabric of Albert's shirt. 

“Hey, don't cry.” Albert pulls Race's face up, wiping away a tear with his thumb. 

Race lets out a watery laugh, “I'm just so happy your back, and after my shit exams this morning, I'm so unbelievably happy, and I missed you so much.” He smiles up at Albert, still not really believing he's here, that Albert is actually standing in front of him. 

“I missed you too Tony, and when they said we finished a few days early you can bet your ass I booked the next flight home.” Albert presses his forehead to Race's. “I missed you so much.” 

With that Race connects their lips in a much overdo kiss. It's soft and sweet, and Race absolutely _melts_ against Albert. They kiss and kiss, hands tangling in hair and running up arms. Some kisses stray from lips, some ending up as marks on necks, others feather light against temples. 

Race pulls back, breathless and smiling, “I love you.” 

Albert presses a kiss to Race's curls, “I love you more.” 

Race shivers, his clothes still wet despite the fact he wore a raincoat. Albert chuckles, the feeling traveling through his chest to Race's. 

“Don’t laugh, I probably caught a cold or something.” He punches Albert's chest, probably harder than necessary. 

“Fine fine, but let's get you into something warmer then, yeah?” He picks Race up bridal style. 

“You're such a dork.” Race shakes his head as Albert starts up the stairs.

“But I'm your dork.” Albert looks at him with such adoration it's a miracle Race doesn't turn into a puddle of goo right then and there.

“Yeah,” He presses his face against Albert's chest, listening to his heart beat. “Yeah, you are.” 

And if the rain starts up again Race doesn't notice. He doesn't notice how the clouds darken, full of rain and storms, blow past. How the sky is blue again. No, he doesn't notice, but he doesn't care about the rain anymore. He's got Albert, and that's what truly matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments, it will seriously make my day, even if its just a keyboard smash.  
> Also come yell at me on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna that will also make me happy and you might get more fics if you send me prompts or ideas.


End file.
